grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanavan (character)
Description "The first Queen of Kanavan Kingdom." Esnar Din Kanavan. She was one of the leaders that survived the Great Explosion of Kounat along with Serdin. Kanavan and Serdin led the refugees to Bermesiah and became the first Queen of Kanavan Kingdom. While the Kanavan Kingdom was building their mighty castle walls to protect them from the monsters, they decided to build another kingdom that could be their ally and that was the Serdin Kingdom. As both the founding Queens of two kingdoms were very good friends, the two countries kept their alliances for a thousand years as a close ally. When people learned of her history of how she started from the bottom and reached General, the people praised her like the Sword Saint. It was quite true that no one could match her with a sword but she wasn't just praised due to her strength. The King of Kounat also trusted her and treated her like his old friend and her subordinates also trusted her. Perhaps the reason why the people praised her like the Sword Saint was due to her kind heart and charisma. The General's Sword The greatsword that was given to Kanavan by the King of Kounat. Esnar Din Kanavan, the Knight of Kounat who was also called Sword Saint, was the most trustworthy subordinate and comrade-in-arms the King Arsad had before he became the General. This greatsword crafted by the master blacksmith of the kingdom of Kounat with devotion is not only a fine masterpiece with excellent performance but is also a symbol of faith and trust that has formed between Kanavan and the King. Of course, nobody would have expected that this sword would take King Arsad's life by the hands of Kanavan... *'Physical Attack': 1040 *'Physical Defense': 540 *'Magic Defense': 290 *'Max Health': 2560 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *Esnar and Scarde were the founders of the Kanavan Kingdom. **Oddly enough, an unnamed King was the first known ruler of Kanavan according to the chronological table of Grand Chase history instead of Esnar who established it. *Information about Kanavan along with Serdin, Duel, and Decanee becoming Rank SR characters in the future was disclosed in an interview with the former development team of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser.새벽에 왔다간 그카오 전 개발진 Q&A 정리. DC Inside (June 11, 2018) **In the Red Knights fan meeting in Japan, Kanavan and her Japanese voiceover were officially announced. *The Godlike's design seems to resemble Serdin and her robe is similar to a Sage's Cloak. *General shares the same evolution name as Ronan's basic form. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Esnar 01.png| General 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Esnar 02.png| The Queen of Knights 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Esnar 03.png| The Godlike Breakthrough EsnarCoordi.png| Royal Order (Rare avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Kanavan Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoesnarnpc.png| General 5★ Kakaoesnarss.png| The Queen of Knights 6★ Kakaoesnarlimit.png| The Godlike Breakthrough Kakaoesnarroyalorder.png| Royal Order (Rare avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Kanavan-5.png| General 5★ IconHero-Kanavan-6.png| The Queen of Knights 6★ IconHero-Kanavan-Limit.png| The Godlike Breakthrough IconHero-Kanavan-Royal.png| Royal Order (Rare avatar) IconHero-Kanavan-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Kanavan Face 01.png| (Default) EF Kanavan Ava 01.png| Royal Order (Rare avatar) RoyalOrder.png |-| Misc.= LB ikkitousen.png Squadron royal order.png Breakthrough kanavan.png Que Vai Ao Banheiro Direto...png Kougou Serdin Kanavan.png Kounatesnar.png Videos Sprites Esnar-5-1.png Esnar-5-2.png Esnar-6-1.png Esnar-6-2.png Esnar-limit-1.png Esnar-limit-2.png Esnar-royal-1.png Esnar-royal-2.png Esnar-fluffy-1.png Esnar-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"It's fine, this is nothing."'' *''"If you decided to wield a sword, you have to think of your sword day and night."'' *''"Let's go over this with a cup of tea."'' *''"That's funny."'' *''"A Sword Saint? Haha, you have guts, kid."'' *''"A sword is always honest."'' *''"Don't tell me you are tired of that..."'' *''"Okay then. You lot ready to head towards the truth?"'' *''"You can take tomorrow's training off... If you can defeat me!"'' *''"But everyone's good at their field."'' *''"I sometimes wonder if I am giving Tevez too much work."'' *''"You want to fight? Haha, that's funny."'' *''"The King still hasn't made an appearance?"'' *''"Do... Do I become the Queen?"'' *''"The secret to my power? There's someone that does my paperwork?"'' *''"I will not stand down until I can have an audience with the King!"'' *''"Seri is being rude to the minister? Seri is referring to me. It's not Baldi'nar', it's Es'nar' Din Kanavan!"'' *''"I was wondering why there was so much paperwork... Tevez is off today... Varonas!"'' *''"A Sword Saint? You?"'' *''"If it is your order... I will follow it and end my life."'' *''"Advice? I can provide as many as you want."'' *''"When you wield a sword, there will be a moment where you have to risk it all."'' *''"Yes, if this is faith, then I will not avoid it."'' *''"We are leaving Kounat, to save as many people as we can."'' *''"I am Kounat's General, Esnar Din Kanavan."'' *''"Sword Saint? Some people do call me that..."'' *''"You want to learn to train your will? Alright! I will take you on as my pupil."'' *''"Why are you calling me Her Highness when I'm just a Knight of Kounat, are you asking me to act on treason?"'' *''"Forget me, look after the others first."'' *''"Muscle pain? Uh, is that because of me?"'' *''"You shouldn't rely on the strength of your sword, you should be proud of your skill!"'' *''"Varonas, you do it! Tevez has to prepare dinner!"'' *''"What do you say, Narushi? You want to make a bet?"'' *''"It's already ridiculous to think I become a Queen but Seri too?"'' *''"Are you prepared for what's to come by facing me?"'' *''"Your body is too tense, it doesn't take much, it's just an easy technique."'' *''"Who's going to do it? Varonas, Narushi, or Tevez?"'' *''"Don't underestimate Seri, what do you think an Arch Mage is?"'' *''"Skilled? I am not that good..."'' Notes *'The King of Knights' is the recurring term used in the actual game. It likely alludes to Saber from the massively popular Japanese series Fate/stay night. However, the lore it references to was neither mentioned nor present in the story of Grand Chase and Esnar was called a Queen many times in her description. For consistency, 'The Queen of Knights' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters